wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/22
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXII | sekcja3=Zabawy... flirty... refleksje | poprzedni=Rozdział XXI | następny=Rozdział XXIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXII Zabawy... flirty... refleksje Horska witała męża rozpromieniona. Zapomniała o obietnicach czynionych sobie, że nie okaże mu tęsknoty. Natura kobieca przeważyła dyplomację. Andzia pragnęła przykuć do siebie męża raz na zawsze, oddawała mu całą swą duszę, szczerą i gorącą tęsknotę za szczęściem. Oskar przy pierwszym powitaniu odczuł jej psychikę, lecz uznał to, jak zwykle, za romantyzm. Sam był podniecony tylko jej urodą, która czyniła na nim zawsze wielkie, zmysłowe wrażenie. - Czy wiesz Anni, że brakowało mi cię wielokrotnie. To nadzwyczajne! Twój czar i te twoje rzęsy bajeczne wyprowadzające mnie z równowagi, działały nawet na mnie na odległość. To już... zakrawa na romantyzm. - Ale w kasynie, przy rulecie, nie wspominałeś mnie z pewnością. - Skąd ta złośliwość? Tam, gdzie jest złoto, widzę tylko złoto, ono wyklucza wszelkie wizje romantyczne. Przy pierwszym obiedzie Andzia spytała go o Hurlestone-House i o matkę. - Mama jak zawsze konferuje z duchami. Dante dostał już dymisję, coś tam skłamał nieopatrznie. Teraz jest w łaskach duch Cezara Konstantyna Wielkiego. Przepowiada mamie, że będziemy mieli syna, którego nazwiemy Jerzy. Słyszysz Anni? Mama z duchami urządza na nas spisek. - Daj wam Boże mieć dzieciątko jak najprędzej - zawołała obecna wówczas panna Ewelina - to jakiś dobry duch być musi, skoro tak przepowiada. Horski zaśmiał się. - Brawo! Przybyła nowa osoba do spisku, ja jednak radziłem mamie, żeby i Konstantyna oddaliła, bo to szarlatan złośliwy, dybiący na naszą swobodę. - Co też pan mówi!... Wszak małżeństwo bezdzietne to dowód niebłogosławieństwa Bożego. - Och, silny argument! Marceli, podaj mi jeszcze rostbefu, wyborny!... Pomimo takiego argumentu pani zlinczowałbym tego Kocia za jego wróżby. Przez twarz Andzi przewiał cień smutku, spuściła głowę, lecz nic nie odrzekła. Gdy zostali tylko we dwoje, Horski spytał nagle głosem sztucznie rozwlekłym, wolno zapalając cygaro: - Cóż Drohobycki? Kiedy był ostatni raz? - Drohobycki? - zdziwiła się - był podczas świąt i kiedyś u Hadziewicza w jakiejś sprawie. - Widziałaś go wówczas? - Widziałam. - Hm! Te sprawy bywają podobno bardzo często. Wcale miły jest ten Drohobycki, nie boi się przestrzeni, ani dróg barbarzyńskich i za często miewa tu sprawy... Hm! - Do czego zmierzasz, Oskarze? Horski zamiast odpowiedzi, wyjął z portfelu złożony arkusik i podał go Andzi. Zdumiona rozwinęła i czytała paszkwil na siebie, oskarżający ją o zbyt bliskie stosunki z Drohobyckim, zawarte podczas nieobecności męża. Ktoś ostrzegał o tym Oskara w sposób naglący. Spojrzała na podpis: Niezrozumiały zygzak z dużym zakrętasem. Odłożyła list z gorzkim uśmiechem. - Uwierzyłeś w tę potwarz? Może to tylko powodem twego powrotu? - Anni, nie rób mi sceny, skoro ja ci jej nie robię. List ten otrzymałem jeszcze przed świętami i... grałem sobie najspokojniej w kasynie. - To dowód, żeś niezazdrosny. - Nie, to raczej dowodzi, że nie uwierzyłem. Znam cię dobrze i nazbyt ci ufam. Andzia powstała z twarzą rozjaśnioną, objąwszy go za szyję, przytuliła twarz do jego twarzy. Oskar odsunął krzesło i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. - Deser bardzo wykwintny i niepospolity. Co?... - zaśmiał się, całując ją - Anni, co robisz dzieciaku mój cudny? Cóż znowu... Andzia bowiem przywarła gorącymi wargami do jego dłoni. - Dziękuję ci, Oskarze, za twe zaufanie. Wierz mi zawsze, jak ja tobie, ja cię nie zdradzę. Ktoś chce nas poróżnić, bo... bo i ja otrzymałam taki sam list o tobie. - O mnie? Cóż takiego? - Że nie powracasz do mnie tak długo z powodu jakiejś kobiety, autor paszkwilu dawał do zrozumienia, że... trzyma cię... Lora. - Gdzie jest ten list? - Spaliłam, nie wierząc w taką potwarz, lecz gdy otrzymałam twój telegram z Monte, zgnębiona byłam bardzo. - Ach, więc to już intryga celowa. Czy nie domyślasz się kompozytora tych utworów? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Ja zaś jestem prawie pewny... - Że kto?... - Kościesza. - Oskarze! - Per Bacco! Tylko on, jest to jeden z najniewinniejszych środków, którymi Kościesza operuje. - Ależ to byłaby podłość! - Do której Kościesza nie jest zdolny? Czy tak? Andzia nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Horski zaśmiał się i podarł list na strzępy. - Finita la commedia! Andzia zaniepokoiła się. - Jeśli to sprawka Kościeszy, to widać, że on już coś knuje przeciw nam, bądźmy ostrożni. On gotów na wszystko, on może zechce oderwać cię ode mnie dla... zemsty. Oskar rzucił cygaro i przygarnął żonę do siebie. - Niech ci takie błahostki nie zakłócają spokoju. Nikt mnie od ciebie nie oderwie, jesteś dla mnie uosobieniem piękna, wdzięku i rozkoszy. Anna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję z szeptem żałosnym: - Oskari mój, pamiętaj, że ja tylko ciebie mam na świecie i pragnę być dla ciebie jedyną. Ty masz matkę, siostrę, rodzinę - ja nikogo prócz ciebie. Jeślibyś ty mnie... dla jakiejś kobiety... - Bez tragedii, Anni, masz dla mnie tyle uroku i ponęt, że bądź spokojna. Zbyt gorącym ogniem rozpaliłaś do siebie moją krew, to wyklucza wszelkie apetyty do innych kobiet. Nigdy żadnej nie pożądałem tak... jak ciebie. Pochylony nad nią zapamiętał się w upajających pocałunkach. Ale pieszczoty męża nie uspokoiły Andzi. Przeciwnie, jego słowa, namiętność, z jaką cisnął ją do siebie, zbudziły w jej duszy znowu jakby echo odległe, niepokojące, które niosło ku niej właściwe określenie uczuć Oskara. Odczuwała w jego słowach jakiś brak i to coś, co mu na usta nie wpadło, co w słowach swych wykluczył, było właśnie dla niej najcenniejsze. Echo zbliżało się, słyszała je coraz plastyczniej. Oskar uczucia swe dla żony ilustrował pieszczotami, Andzia zaś drżała, nie z fizycznej lecz z duchowej podniety, bo oto echo odległe nadleciało i zmieniło się w głos huczący w jej mózgu, aż do bólu. - On mnie tylko... tylko pożąda. Przeniknął ją żal i okrutne upokorzenie. W lipcu, przed imieninami Andzi, przyjechała do Toporzysk mistress Horska i Katy oraz paru przyjaciół Oskara, typowych Anglików. Anna zaprosiła Janusza Kościeszę, chcąc go wyrwać trochę spod wpływów ojca. Przyjechał chętnie, jako młodzieniec osiemnastoletni, bardzo pewny siebie i pyszałkowaty. Fizycznie podobny do ojca, nie wyglądał nawet na przyrodniego brata Andzi. Horska starała się przywiązać go do siebie, otoczyła serdecznością, pomimo odrazy, jaką w niej budził, przypominając tak niesłychanie Kościeszę. Pragnęła mu nadać inny, lepszy kierunek i umysł płytki chłopca pogłębić trochę. Lecz nie miała nadziei co do skuteczności swych zamiarów. Janusz był naturą grubą, złośliwą, pełen zarozumiałości, nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnych wpływów. Horski i goście z Anglii imponowali Januszowi nadzwyczajnie. Naśladował ich ruchy, sposób mówienia. Oskar bawił się nim jak z małpeczką, żartując z żony, gdy ujmowała się za chłopcem. - Ależ ten mały pawianek jest zachwycony, że mnie bawi, to mu pochlebia. Za głupi jest na to, aby się poznał na rzeczy. - Tak, ale to wszakże mój brat, Oskarze. - Och, tyś Tarłówna, on Kościesza. Gdyby był nawet bratem rodzonym, to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi; każdy sam dla siebie wyrabia opinię i uznanie lub wzbudza śmiech i pogardę. Imieniny Anny Horskiej obchodzone były szumnie w Toporzyskach. Gdy ubierała się, Oskar podszedł do niej i zawiesił jej na szyi piękny medalion brylantowy z perłą w środku. Dziękowała mężowi, zrzędząc delikatnie na zbytki, lecz on odpowiedział niedbale, patrząc na nią okiem znawcy: - Cóż to znaczy jakieś parę tysięcy rubli, skoro ten drobiazg stroi tak przepysznie twoją szyję, Anni. Stajesz się chyba coraz piękniejsza? Włóż dziś białą, koronkową suknię, chcę, abyś olśniewała. - Ależ ta suknia jest za strojna w domu. Nikt z naszych gości nie będzie tak ubrany. - Cóż cię to obchodzi? Któż się ma ubierać, jeśli nie ty, może Katy? Ha, ha!... Gdybyś była brzydka, nie proponowałbym tego, no, przede wszystkim nie byłabyś moją żoną. O ile kobieta piękna, wystrojona, jest jakby w swej własnej skórze, o tyle brzydka staje się karykaturą. Andzia zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Rzekła pieszczotliwie: - A gdybym ja ci zbrzydła, co wtedy?... Ale mniejsza o to. Oskarze mój, daj mi słowo, że to już będzie ostatni zbytek; ten medalion. Co, dobrze?... Daj słowo. - Ph! Dziwaczne żądanie. Ty, Anni, miewasz czasem pomysły... - Zupełnie dzikie, już wiem. Ale pomimo to nie ustąpię i musisz mi dać słowo, że więcej zbytków robić nie będziesz. - Więc ci daję słowo, nawet honoru, że ilekroć razy przyjdzie mi fantazja ustroić cię w coś pięknego, to choćby to było najcenniejsze - ustroję zawsze. Andzia, nie chcąc mężowi psuć humoru, obróciła wszystko w żart. Ewelina urządziła solenizantce największą przyjemność. Kilkanaścioro dzieci, już z nowej ochronki, poubieranych w stroje małoruskie, wystąpiło z życzeniami dla swej pani. Powinszowanie wypowiedziały wierszem ułożonym przez Hadziewicza, po czym cała gromadka zaśpiewała piosenkę Szewczenki. Andzia wzruszyła się do łez, zwłaszcza, gdy dzieci otoczyły ją wieńcem zbóż i kwiatów, wykrzykując ostatnie strofki powinszowania: "Szczob ty nas, pani wsegda lubyła wsiakoho dobra uczyła. My budem z toboju do starosti żyty o szczastje dla tebe Boha prosyty". Horska oprowadzała gości po nowym budynku ochronki, wtajemniczając ich w programy swe i projekty. Obywatele okoliczni pochwalali gorliwie jej czyn. Goście z zagranicy chłodniej, krytykując trochę i udzielając rad swych dla podniesienia instytucji. Oskar był najobojętniejszy. Drohobycki nie wytrzymał, podchwycił chwilę odpowiednią i rzekł cichszym głosem, patrząc na Andzię uważnie: - Wprowadza pani w czyn ideały Andrzeja, były to wspólne projekty państwa, o ile słyszałem. - Tak - odrzekła Andzia. - To zaledwo początek, chcielibyśmy tu zrobić dużo więcej... i da Bóg, że się starania nasze urzeczywistnią. - Więc pan Horski ożywiony jest tym samym duchem?... Drohobycki umilkł, choć rozumiał wszystko. Janusz Kościesza zawołał do gości: - Tu brakuje mego papy, zaraz by chamskie bachory poprzepędzał na cztery wiatry, jak zrobił w Turzerogach, po wyjeździe Andzi za granicę. W dodatku ochroniarka, wcale szykowna facetka, nie chciała z papą romansować, taka harda! Papa się rozjadł i w parę godzin... Trach! Ani ochronki, ani ochroniarki. U nas tak się robi. Obecni ze zdumieniem spoglądali na chłopca, który z najbezczelniejszą miną opowiadał o ojcu któremuś z młodszych panów wstrętne anegdoty. Wieczorem były tańce, bardzo huczne. Kolację podano na tarasie parkowym, wzniesionym na górze, opadającej ku rzece prawie prostopadle. U stóp góry, tuż poza drogą płynęła Słucz rozmigotana od księżyca i świateł z tarasu. Nad stołami zwieszały się festony zieleni i kwiecia. Drohobycki siadł przy końcu stołu i obserwował biesiadujące towarzystwo. Andzia słuchała biernie szerokiego opowiadania swego towarzysza, Anglika, o przemyśle angielskim i angielskiej przedsiębiorczości. Wzrok młodej kobiety błąkał się po falach rzeki. Myśl i dusza Andzi odleciały daleko od tej uczty wspaniałej i od zebranych tu ludzi. Drohobycki usiłował odgadywać kierunek tej duchowej ucieczki, nie mógł się jednak skupić, gdyż uwagę jego odwracały inne szczegóły. Horski kokietował swą sąsiadkę, młodą przystojną mężateczkę, prawiąc jej komplementy niewybredne i ciesząc się ironicznymi oczami z zażenowania prowincjonalnej piękności, biorącej wszystko na serio. Twarz Horskiego przypominała szydzącego satyra, który igra z naiwnym kobieciątkiem. Mężateczka puszczała się na dowcipy coraz śmielsze. Była pewna, że odwagą swego języka czaruje takiego światowca jak Horski, że to jest właśnie wielkopński szyk i należy do dobrego tonu. Jej mąż, siedzący obok Katy Horskiej, miał minę wielce poważną, słuchając wywodów Katy o ruchu kobiecym w Anglii, o mitingach, o związku sufrażystek. Rozmawiano po francusku i obywatel pocił się, aby z wybornej paryskiej francuzczyzny wyłowić zdania zrozumiałe. Drohobycki obserwował dalej. Zauważył, że Wołyniacy w ogóle zachowywali się poprawnie, ale dość hałaśliwie, Anglicy zaś bardzo spokojnie z typową powściągliwością albiońskiej rasy. Wśród Wołyniaków odczuwało się temperament, nieokiełznaną bujną naturę, wrażliwość, zapał, czasem dobroduszność i przesadzoną rubaszność. U Anglików zawsze jednakowy takt, wielka pewność siebie i zimna obojętność na wszystko, co nie angielskie. Wołyniacy byli dla dam aż nazbyt ugrzecznieni, Anglicy chłodno uprzejmi, bez rozrzewnień. Wołyniacy bawili Anglików gościnnie, z całej duszy, wchodząc niejako w rolę gospodarzy całego Wołynia i chcąc, aby goście wywieźli z ich kraju miłe wrażenie. Inaczej Anglicy. Ci czuli się jakby panami świata, którzy raczyli odwiedzić skromną prowincję zagrzebaną w kącie, w lasach i stepach. Piękny, żyzny kraj, lecz niezdarnie wyzyskiwany, właściwie jeszcze dziewiczy, bo go ludzie tutejsi nie potrafią podnieść. Ci ludzie weseli jak dzieci rozbawione, niezrozumiale serdeczni i barbarzyńsko szczerzy. Trzeba im pobłażać, są jeszcze tacy pochopni do zachwytów, taka w nich świeżość, nie można ich brać na serio ludziom wielkobrytańskiej kultury, ale można ich tolerować i imponować im. Tak myśleli zagraniczni goście i tak też postępowali. Drohobycki wściekał się, patrząc zaś na Oskara, myślał: ...I ten taki sam, szydercza bestia, cynik! Jak to on patrzy na tę gęś cacaną, jak z niej drwi. A ta... już gotowa! Można to czytać w jej oczach, gdyby się mąż zawieruszył, a Horski dobrze oblegał, miałby ją jeszcze dziś... Psiakrew!... Czyżby odmówiła takiemu wielkoświatowemu lampartowi?... Milczenie Drohobyckiego zauważył Hadziewicz, siedzący obok, spytał go więc o powód. - Obserwuję towarzystwo i bawię się wybornie. - Ale chyba niewesoło, nie ma pan rozbawionego wyrazu twarzy. - Uboczna i neutralna obserwacja nie zawsze daje zabawne wyniki. - To prawda. Dziś towarzystwo jest wyjątkowo podniecone. Niezwykła uczta, muzyka, sztuczne ognie... a szampańskie także swoje robi, paniusiom naszym powyskakiwały na pysie rumieńce, jak raki. - Yhm! Ogromnie rozbawione. - Niech no pan patrzy na panią Dulewiczową, którą pan Horski emabluje, toż ona już prawie w raju. - Chyba w takim, do którego ją diabeł ciągnie. Szatańskie pokusy zapaliły jej ognie na twarzy, już ją płomienie pożerają. - Pan Horski to widać geniusz do tego, na różne sposoby potrafi brać kobiety. Dla Dulewiczowej niezbyt się wysila, ta gra nie wymaga dużych stawek... Ale pan Horski w ogóle posiada duży magnes jakiś osobliwy, umie brać pod swój wpływ. A naszą kochaną solenizantkę czyż nie prędko zdobył? Trzy miesiące i już jego. A dalekaż ona była od tego, a trudna do wzięcia jak wyjeżdżała za granicę, że i nikt nie myślał. - Czy szczęśliwa jest... z mężem? - odważył się spytać Drohobycki. - Ach, miły, toż dopiero na wiosnę rok się skończył od ślubu, miałoby już być źle? On się jej podoba i przywiązała swe serce, do niego szczerze. Wierzy w niego święcie, jego słowa mają dla niej wagę. Nie miłuje jego tak jak tamtego nieboraka, Olelkowicza, ale jej słodka natura musiała się do kogoś przyhołubić. - A on jaki dla niej? - On, to sztuka zagadkowa. Patrzy na nią czasem tak, jakby zjeść chciał z chciwości. - On miłuje tylko jej krasę, czyż on potrafi inaczej? Hadziewicz zmarszczył się. - Ot gadanie, miły, a któryż to z was na krasę obojętny? Chciałbym takiego zobaczyć. Zanim się człeku do duszy dokołaczesz, to najpierw widzisz urodę, wdzięk, albo brak tego. - Ma pan widać doświadczenie w tym zakresie. - O... ba! Jestem już starym człowiekiem, dużo widziałem. Wiem, że uroda i bogactwo idą zawsze na pierwszy plan. Czasem nie wiadomo, co się podoba niektóremu, ale już tam, dobrze poszukawszy, zawsze jakiś wabik musi być jeśli nie w urodzie to w sytuacji, albo majątek, albo parantela, albo stosunki nęcące... - Nie uznaje pan zalet wewnętrznych, które się miłuje? - To wszystko potem przychodzi, początek zawsze jednakowy; jeśli uroda porwie, błyśnie myśl: "O, chciałbym ją mieć". Jeśli bogactwo załechce, wówczas rozum góruje, "Co tam uroda, furda! Ale będę bogaty". Że tak jest zawsze, stawiam dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć na sto. Nastąpiły toasty. Humory zaostrzyły się. Horski wzniósł zdrowie Wołynianek, na co jeden ze starszych obywateli z wielką emfazą palnął mowę na cześć dam angielskich w ręce Mistress Horskiej i Katy. Oskar ujrzawszy przed Dulewiczową kieliszek nietknięty, spytał: - Nie wypiła pani swego zdrowia i swych rodaczek? - Kiedyż ja jestem Ukrainką - odrzekła z miną obrażoną. Muskuły na twarzy Horskiego zadrgały komizmem. - Doprawdy?... Hm! Nie wiedziałem. Zdrowia Ukrainek nie wzniósł jednakże. Noc była cicha, wonna, gwieździsta. Orkiestra, ukryta w parku, rzucała w ciemne głębie nocy upojne melodie modnych walców. Spośród drzew pękały w górę bukieciaste rakiety, sypiąc snopy różnokolorowych iskier. Brzegi Słuczy dekorowały gęsto gromady chłopów, wyległych patrzeć na dziwo. Przyglądano się ucztującym panom. - To tak z rozkoszy - szeptali chłopi. - Wże sami nie znajut, szczo robyty z bohactwem. - A wżesz! Mało im dworiw, a zołotych pokoi, to wże na horu wlizły szczob hulaty da isty. A pijut jak didka.